<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mass Glitteration by Denois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984369">Mass Glitteration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois'>Denois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tumblr Prompt, but there's nothing inherently shippy in this, technically you could interpret parts as being kind of shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A report on the Great Glittering Incident of Fall 2016 at 115 Jay Street, Samwell, MA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Chowder" Chow &amp; Derek "Nursey" Nurse &amp; William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mass Glitteration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: riprapcap asked:<br/>Frogs and decorating wars featuring Too Much Glitter.</p><p>Previously posted to <a href="https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/636629698118582272/frogs-and-decorating-wars-featuring-too-much">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chowder was the first one to truly weaponize glitter. Not in the glitter bomb sense. That’s been done and he is not derivative. No, he’s much more calculated and insidious than that. But he’s also not the one who started it.</p><p>Nursey is happy to tell you that it was Dex who started the glitter war. Dex who fired the first shot. </p><p>Dex will not outright refute the accusation, but his eyebrows will lift considerably. The official record should show that Nursey instigated the war, in fact declared the war. The term “fighting words” is applicable.</p><p>The war started when Dex was hanging decorations on the wall. They were fairly simple, cheap posters from a big box store. </p><p>Nursey called them “basic” “bland” and “boring.” It was Nursey who suggested Dex needed decorations with color. With pizzazz. With bling. </p><p>Dex had spent three weeks in the confines of Kotter, only exiting for class, practice, work, and sleep. What emerged with Dex at the end of that period is technically now listed as one of the seven wonders of the world. It was visible from space. </p><p>It was transported in pieces and assembled on site due to necessity. </p><p>It was a mural, though mural is too mundane a word to truly express the actuality of this piece. It was installed on every wall, in the interior of the closet, on the roomward sides of the doors, on the ceiling. </p><p>Finely detailed panoramic scenes. An arching and golden tree dropping leaves over Nursey’s desk. A nest of geese in the closet. Pinpoint accurate constellations crossed the ceiling, though the date and location for their accuracy was not something Dex ever divulged and no one bothered to research and find out.</p><p>Every square millimeter was glitter. Every shape, form, and line was made of glitter. </p><p>Lardo was very very proud.</p><p>It was Nursey who escalated. </p><p>Where Dex’s glitter was contained, and well affixed, if massive and all encompassing, Nursey’s was loose, and spread. Glittered trophies were found on shelves in the den. Glittered bookmarks replaced receipts to mark pages, leaving glitter behind to mark them forever.</p><p>He maintains that the glitter he put in Dex’s shampoo was completely safe, just as long as he didn’t rub it into his eyes. </p><p>It was the yelling about the shampoo that pulled Chowder into the war. </p><p>They managed, eventually, to shovel most of the glitter out of the window, into trash bags (double and triple layered), swept into dust pans and dragged out the door and down the stairs. </p><p>It took months before their clothes stopped shimmering with the fine dust of teal flakes. But they were never really sure that the clothes were ever truly free of glitter. </p><p>Nursey threw out a lot of clothes.</p><p>Dex simply accepted his fate. Even if he tried keeping new clothes separate from old, some glitter would transfer from one wash to the next.</p><p>In the end, the geese, the tree, and the stars all stayed, though the rest was disassembled and recycled into five different found object mixed media art projects by random students happy to take the panels from Dex outside of Kotter.</p><p>The bookmarks were pinned to the wall above Dex’s desk. </p><p>To this day, no one is sure how Chowder got that much teal glitter. It was Sharks teal, so perhaps he’d already had it. Perhaps he bought it with express shipping. Perhaps he simply has the ability to create anything he desires in Sharks teal. It’s a mystery.</p><p>It’s a mystery that will remain unsolved because it’s not important. What’s important is the knowledge that Chowder will not hesitate before going full scorched earth glitter policy when his nap is interrupted.</p><p>Chowder did not start the glitter war. But he did end it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>